


The Downside of Fame

by Renny236



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, True Love, fanfic parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny236/pseuds/Renny236
Summary: Harry and Hermione find that real-person fanfic is being written about them.  Hermione is NOT amused.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters were created and are owned by JK Rowling. I just choose to imagine alternate endings.

“How they can publish this drivel?”

Harry sighed. “The solicitor said people can write fantastical stories about public figures absent any claim they’re true. They’re clever enough to call it fan FICTION.”

Hermione scowled. “I don’t care. Stories about me being involved with Malfoy or Luna are ridiculous - what if people start to believe it? Have you **read** this stuff?!”

“Maybe the ones with you and Luna….”

“Yeah? What about the ones with you and VOLDEMORT?”

“WHAT?? He’s a **bloke**!”

“ **THAT’S** your only objection to being with the Dark Lord?”

He murmured against her neck, “That and you’re my OTP.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizarding world is still publishing Harry and Hermione fanfic, and Hermione still isn't happy about it.

Hermione was still furious about fanfic, so Harry kept casually mentioning it. Her rage often meant great sex – unless he’d made her angry at HIM.

“You’ve seen the ones with you and Sirius?”

“Your godfather? The DEAD one?”

“The brightest witch of our age revolutionizes the time-turner but overshoots her target ….”

“You weren’t born yet, but any lad with black hair would do?”

“There are some where I’m a girl and still with you. Kinda hot!”

Her frosty gaze said she saw right through him. “I’m not having sex with Luna, Potter.”

Can’t blame a guy for trying.


	3. Chapter 3

“And the abbreviations, they’re just stupid.” His wife was still ranting about fanfiction, though she seemed to be obsessively reading it. “Sevmione, for Merlin’s sake. What **is** that?”

“There are stories about you and SNAPE?”

She leaned close. “It’s the black hair, Potter,” Hermione murmured, “and the mad wizarding skills. Apparently I’m helpless.”

 _Let it go, Harry._ “So we’re Harmione?”

She frowned. “It varies, but for some reason I see Pumpkin Pie a lot.”

His jaw dropped. “As in the Yank holiday dessert? Why not Treacle Tart?”

“Child of DENTISTS here. Why food at all? I like Harmony.”

He kissed her. “Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t beat ‘em....

“What you are doing?” Harry learned on the door jamb, watching as his wife’s fingers flew across the keyboard.

She didn’t look up. “I’m writing a fan fiction story. And it’s BRILLIANT!”

Walking across the room, he squinted over her shoulder at the monitor. “Is this about us?” Then, “Merlin’s pants, Hermione, is that **smut**?” It definitely was. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry. As if I would write about anything you and I do together! That’s private, and this is just fantasy.”

Well, THAT stung. “You’re writing down a fantasy about you with some other bloke, and you’re publishing it on the internet?”  
  
She shook her head, still typing rapidly. “No, silly. This is about Minerva.”

The anniversary of the former Headmistress’s death had been the week before, and Harry had caught his wife in tears several times that day.

”I’ve tried ignoring this fanfic thing, but it’s not going away, so I thought I’d give the Wizarding world another war hero to focus on. And I think Minerva would get a huge kick out of this.”

Spinning his wife’s chair to face him, Harry slowly asked, “And you’re shipping her with...?”

“Captain America, of course. He still gets frozen in the 40’s, but Minerva finds him and decides to thaw him out.” She smiled sensuously at him. “And it just kept getting hotter.”

Harry swallowed, glancing again at the scene on the monitor. It DID feel like it was hotter.

”Now go away, Harry. Minerva’s only had two orgasms, and I already have 27 people following this story. I think it’s going to be a long night.”

It certainly was.


End file.
